There are many different types of welding type power supplies. Most welding type power supplies are packaged in a housing with two opposing sides, front and back panels, and a top and a base. The power and control circuitry are disposed in the housing, and the various pieces are fixed together. Welding-type power supply, as used herein, refers to a power supply that can provide welding type power.
Different welding type power supply models include different components that have particular space needs. Thus, it is typical that each welding power supply model have its own housing. Even within a model family it is common to have models of different lengths (or different heights or widths).
Some welding type power supplies include a “U” shaped housing that forms the top and opposing sides of the welding type power supply. A metal base is provided, and the interior components are fixed to the base, and then the housing is fixed over the components and to the base. The end panels are affixed to the base and the housing.
Because models have different lengths, and different component locations, each model requires a distinct base with a distinct length and a distinct mounting pattern for components. Typically, the bases are pressed from sheet metal or made with an injection mold. The need for various bases results in a need for various molds or dies, thus making it relatively expensive to make a base.
Accordingly, a welding type power supply that has a more economical base is desired. Preferably the base will be useable for a variety of models.